When All Is Done Deidara Akatsuki
by MusicalNature
Summary: This was made for my friend Taidara and her Oc. This a funny romantic, wrote on a day when snow fell from the heavens :D Enjoy


"**Come on Deidara!!" Shouted an energetic brunette from outside his bedroom door. Yes it was indeed 6 in the morning but nothing would dare stop the hyper and determined Taryn. A week ago her best friend and may I add partner in havoc, Deidara had promised her a first class seat on his master class at impulsive art. In other words blowing stuff up. The thrill raced through her veins and she imagines herself souring high above the ground on a work of art just waiting to be completed, it wings flapping, creating exhilarating noises as it sliced the air, and all the while the gorgeous blonde would accompany her and teach her all the tricks of the trade. As the thoughts whizzed through her head she began to dance on the tip of her toes. She couldn't wait much longer. Her fists pounded the door with a dangerous intent of breaking it. "Deidara if you don't get up I swear-" She was cut off by grumbling. She sighed in relief, her body feeling a stone lighter. Was she really that exited? I mean sure it was going to be exiting, but was that really the reason she wanted to go? What if she was really just overplaying the excitement at the compulsive art to avoid another compulsive feeling? Her thoughts were shattered like a window when a little boy would throw a rock through it. This little boy being Deidara. The anxiety returned as sounds of snoring were heard through the door once again. He was really pushing his luck now. *Who does he think he is" Fumed a enraged Taryn. She hated to wait and especially when she was on such a high. However little by little, her anger and anxiety melted away like snow in the sun as a mischievous thought crossed her mind. She giggled to herself as her slender fingers reached into her silky hair and came back with a beautiful gold hairpin.**

"**Perfect" She grinned as she began to pick the explosive ninja's lock.**

**You see Taryn was new in the Akatsuki and although everyone had taken a liking to her, sometimes they just wanted her to vanish for a little while, so they would lock her in a cupboard - sometimes with Tobi -when her hyper levels would exceed their limits of patience, so this hairpin was her only means of escape. Of course she was always caught and sure enough Itachi would just chuck her back in but she didn't care she would never be beaten by an Uchiha, Or shark boy, religious blood lust freak, old knitting man, Pinocchio, Pete the plant and sometimes even girly boy. She sighed, it seemed like the whole Akatsuki were in for her demise. She jumped in triumph as she conquered the ever stubborn lock. Slowly and quietly she sneaked into his room and re-locked the door, just to add effect. Her beautiful eyes scanned the room and she smiled in awe, such art. It was simply breathtaking. It seemed that the best work of art was the Artist himself. There he lay asleep, peaceful, his hair cascading down his slender body and kissable face. She contemplated leaving him until she though about how funny his reaction would be. *Pull it together Taryn he's only a dumb boy* She scolded herself as she moved to his bedside table and began to mould some excess clay into a sake bottle. Once she was done she done a few hand seals and whispered "Given life no jutsu" And just like that the bottle was real and no longer the dismal clay it once was. She grinned to herself and repeated this a few times until there were Sake bottles strewn across the floor and other areas of his room. Slowly she approached Deidara and leaned over him. Unwillingly her face began to tint a light pink and her eyes trailed down his body. *Not now damn it!!* She screamed to herself and slowly raised her two dainty fingers and pressed them to the centre of his forehead, applying more pressure every 4 seconds. *His skin is so soft….* She sighed mentally as she absentmindedly caressed his forehead and pushed his silky locks off of his face. "Taryn…." A murmur exited the blondes gentle lips, just begging for hers on his. Taryn's body froze as if touched by ice. *Can he sense me!? Is he awake!?* She held her breath and daren't move as her blush rose to fill her entire face. *great….this is....wait is he….still asleep* Her calm thoughts returned as a steady breath escaped his lungs. *Then if he's asleep that must mean….*Her heart began to race *HES DREAMING ABOUT ME!!!!* Thank god he was asleep because if he could have seen the look on her face he would never allow her to live it down. *its just a dream nothing serious, just a dream* She tried to convince herself this as she climbed into bed next to him. Her body felt so relaxed, her soul at home, this was why she was wandering all the years, to find something…..like this.**

**She smiled at the blonde as the excitement once again kicked in. "Its time" She chirped quietly.*Transformation justsu* and with that she was no longer Taryn but none other than hyperactive member number 1, the infamous Tobi!!**

**As quick as she could she made a clone o herself to stand outside the door for when needed. As thus the plan was in action.**

"**Time for what un?" Deidara grumbled in his sleep turning over and wrapping his arm around the girl disguised as Tobi. Taryn held her breath. *Is he awake?* A blush spread like wild fire across her delicate face, thankfully now concealed by a deep orange mask. Her heart pounded like the hooves of a thousand wild horses as they galloped freely to their desired destination on a backdrop of pinks, oranges and reds. She released her breath once she realised he was still asleep. Taryn held back a giggle as she gingerly brushed his hair from his face. She let out a small gasp at the sight of his all too relaxed face. One again she blushed and felt bad for going to such cruel length to teach him a lesson on neglecting her once again. Alas this was too good an opportunity to pass up. *Anyway If I turn back now and he wakes, how the hell will I explain myself* She grinned to herself reassuring that this was perfectly okay.**

"**Dei-Dei wake up and tell me Tobi's a good boy" Never in her life had Taryn suppressed a giggle with such force.**

"**Hmm, Tobi's a good-"A Pause. Taryn awaited eagerly. In mere seconds the shinobi's eyes burst open revealing two horrified cerulean orbs.**

***3.…2.….1...***

"**What…the…..HELL UN!!!!" Deidara screamed and jumped out of his bed gasping.**

**Taryn blushed scarlet at the sight of him in his boxers. *Should have seen that once coming***

"**What's wrong Senpai, did Tobi frighten you?" Taryn cocked her head slightly to the side just to add affect. This was all too easy.**

"**Why You Little-" He cut himself off as a sharp crack was heard and he slowly averted his mortified pools of ocean blue down at the floor. **

"**A sake bottle hmm?" He silently looked around perplexed before slowly a mortified look of understanding swept across his now deathly pale face. He slumped to the floor, wide eyed gazing endlessly at the many….many sake bottles.**

**Taryn stared at him eagerly ,*Okay maybe I over done it with the sake bottles* She thought as Deidara looked as if he were going into a nervous breakdown.**

"**No….Way….Un." He said as he ran a calloused desirable hand through his silky golden strands.**

"**What will she think now yeah" He mumbled looking at the floor.**

***Konan?* Taryn wondered sidetracked at his words.**

**Knock, Knock. Both of them turned their attention to the dense door. *Phase two* she grinned.**

"**Dei Hurry up will ya I hate waiting" A Clone Taryn whined innocently from behind the door.**

**He shot to his feet with a panicked look on his face.**

"**I….uuuhhh....Just woke up un….go wait in the living room yeah." He stuttered searching for the right words.**

**She decided to evaporate the clone after it had taken a few steps down the hall, making it appear as if it had left, after all she didn't want to get into THAT much trouble later on.**

**Taryns body shook with fear as the blonde turned to glare at her fearlessly.**

"**You….die....now" His words were venomous as they seeped past his now deadly lips. The venom almost visible. Such malice.**

**She gulped hard. *Okay time to end this* She was about to turn back when Deidara jumped on her - Tobi - and straddled her. **

"**You are going to wish you were never born un" His words were strained and Taryn's small body shook with fear.**

"**I'm sorry Dei" His face turned perplexed quickly. *Only Taryn calls me Dei* His mind reeled around and around like a merry-go-round.**

**In the second he was distracted The façade disappeared and Tobi's manly body melted into the perfect figure of Taryn, her doe eyes stared pleadingly at Deidara, a small smile on her oh so kissable lips.**

"**Heh….heh….Hey Dei, hows it going?" At that their ears wrung with the crack of the sake bottles resembling that her jutsu was over.**

"**Ta..Taryn.." He stuttered.**

"**Morning?" Her eyes fluttered.**

**The blonde ninja had never shown her his evil side, he had always believed she need not see a mans violence, in other words he didn't want to show her his cruel side in worrying over the way she looked at him. Well all that applied until now that is.**

**A Low growl rumbled deep in his chest as it clawed its way up his throat and escaped as a snarl as it burst past his lips. His cerulean eyes narrowed like a hawk malevolently eyeing the delicious unaware rabbit on the solid ground below. Her body trembled n fear before her eyes grew wide as he pinned her arms above her head with his left hand. Swiftly his right hand reached to the side of his bed and grabbed what appeared to be his exploding clay and taking a big chunk of it into the tempting mouth on his hand. In a second flat it was against Taryn's throat as for the first time in her life fear made her lips tremble and body shake.**

**He lowered his enraged face to hers once again as another low growl echoed the room.**

"**Dei….I'm....Sorry" Stuttered Taryn as a crystal tear cascaded down her rose tinted cheeks.**

**His face slid calm and slowly his eyes relaxed only to grow wide with horror and recognition.**

"**Taryn…..I'm sorry" He mustered lowering his head. A small giggle escaped her lips as his hair tickled her cheeks. His eyes rose to look at her laughing face with curiosity.**

**Without warning to either of them she jumped up and entangled her arms around his neck burying her face into the side of his neck.**

"**Please don't be mad Dei, I'm so sorry, I..I thought it would be funny and it kind of was you know….until you got mad, its just you forgot about our date" And as soon as it passed her lips she sucked in her breath in horror.**

" **Like I.." His voice was shaky after a moment of silence.**

***Oh God this is it!!* Taryn mentally panic as she began to pull away only to feel a strong arm wrap around her waist and up onto the back of her head, holding it in place gently, entangling his fingers in her silky ribbon strands.**

"**..Could forget a date with you " And at that she he released her head from his grip and ceased her lips in a light and soothingly gentle yet mind blowing passionate kiss.**

**The room become hazy and her mind overloaded with questions her soul soaring on the wings of love and passion. After an eternity of bliss the lips of the lovers parted slightly. The blondes lips ghosted along her jaw and neck as he let his brunette princess to lay on the comfortable bed beneath them. His lips stretched slightly into a smile against her smooth skin. A single tear slid from her enchanting eyes as a smile played on her lips.**

**The mouth on his hand arose and kissed away her tear as he caressed her cheek with his calloused thumb.**

"**I'm in love with you un, I always have been" Deidara was facing Taryn, now who's eyes were wide, a smile spread lovingly yet as usual confident across his face of perfection.**

**A moment passed before, "EEEEEEEEEEE!!" A squeal erupted from her throat as she giggled in joy entrapping him in the biggest, tightest hug she could possible manage to create with her frame. He chuckled and supported her with his left arm.**

"**Take it you love me too Tai yeah" He smiled.**

"**Of course Dei" She beamed.**

"**Be mine un?" He mumbled a blush on his face yet surprisingly still confident to some degree.**

"**Always" She smiled gleefully up at her now official lover.**

**He set her down slowly, lowering his lips to her right ear he whispered with a small yet satisfied smirk, "By the way un, our **_**date was tomorrow."**_


End file.
